infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Soulless Raidriar
'Soulless Raidriar '''is a secondary antagonist in ''Infinity Blade III, and a soulless copy of Raidriar. He serves as the Worker's right hand and rules the land after the real Raidriar's death. Infinity Blade: Redemption Soulless Raidriar first appears in the Temple of Lantimor when Siris goes to obtain The Infinity Blade. He appears to have already lost the skill that the true God King possesses and knows he is just a copy. Enraged at the Worker of Secrets and at Siris, he attacks Siris with a dagger. Siris quickly grabs the Infinity Blade and counter-stabs him. Infinity Blade III Soulless Raidriar first appears in Infinity Blade III as the first boss. While he still wears the same armor and is an exact lookalike of the real Raidriar, he can easily be contrasted by his younger sounding voice and colder personality. He drops The Infinity Cleaver upon defeat and appears at level 25. The Soulless version is not nearly as difficult as the original God King, seemingly lacking in skill and experience. Siris questions him about the Worker, but the Soulless hastily taps hidden buttons on his armor and disappears in a flash of fire, leaving Siris without answers. The Soulless reappears once again with Galath at the end of the game at level 100 as the final boss for Isa. This time, he is far more powerful than before and can wield any type of weapon (heavy, dual, light). Regardless, he is still defeated by Isa. It is not known if he is truly dead, as his final fate was unknown after he was killed by Isa. It can be assumed he was permanently killed under the assumption Isa used the Infinity Daggers given to her by Lelindre and that he was not a true Deathless. Tactics Soulless Raidriar is actually a very powerful foe once the enemies get strong enough. He usually uses a share of dodge-able attacks, frequent shield bashes and a share of acrobatic attacks that cannot be dodged, and even drain shield points very quickly (the Dual weapons class especially so). In addition, when using the Light weapons class, Soulless Raidriar can change the height and direction of his horizontal slashes, tricking a player who might perform side dodges. The precautions for pre fighting this boss are a good shield once the enemies' levels are higher, a good weapon, and a good ring. He usually has one offensive element and full spectrum defence, as well as a higher-than-normal chance for a titan perk. If he does not have the Immune to Magic skill, a Nullify spell will also dispel his spectrum defense. Also, it is not very useful to have a holy ring, since bosses with spectrum defence only take 1/5 of damage, so equip a ring with multiple high types of magic spells or you can just have the ultimate magic spell stat unlocked. Another way to defeat him is to save up money to get a strong heavy weapon. It may drain his health faster, if you are adept enough to counter his attacks. I may recommend the Lost Axe of Galath, upgraded once or twice, or the Halfstar upgraded twice. If you have defeated him before, and have lots of money, upgrade the Infinity Cleaver as it is a good weapon upgraded. Dialogue SR(Soulless Raidriar): (claps) Quite an entrance. Siris: What happened to you? Why did your Seringal attack me? You're not Raidriar. SR: Hahaha. I rule this land now Ausar, in the name of the true king of the Deathless. Siris: My name is Siris. Ausar the Vile no longer exists. (SR summons the Infinity Cleaver) SR: Not for long anyway. (Siris defeats SR and picks up the Infinity Cleaver) Siris: Another Infinity Blade? SR: You can't win you know. The Worker cannot be killed. Siris: Everyone can be killed....with the right weapon. Where did you get this? How is this possible? SR: You'll get nothing from me! (SR disappears) (2nd Encounter) Siris: You'll never get the chance. Galath: If you think that toy will kill me, then you're an even BIGGER fool than I realised. Kill him! But leave him to revive. He has far more suffering yet to come. When you're finished, join me on the Ark. SR: Yes, my Lord. (Isa shoots him) Isa: I'll handle him. You go after the Worker. What are you waiting for? Go! Trivia * As of the Ausar Rising update, the music that plays during his battle with Isa is Raidriar's final boss theme by Josh Aker from Infinity Blade II. * Unlike Soulless Ausar, Soulless Raidriar seems to know that he is a Soulless created to do Galath's bidding. * He is the only boss in Infinity Blade III to change weapon styles during battle once he takes the occasional hit that disarms him, like most non-update non-boss titans. This applies only to the battle at the Worker's tower, not the battle at Larioth as he permanently equips the Infinity Cleaver in that case. Gallery Soulless_Raidriar_first_fight..jpg|Soulless Raidriar, first encounter Soulless_Raidriar_final_fight_at_the_worker_lair.jpg|Soulless Raidriar, second and last encounter Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Regular enemies Category:Deathless Category:Characters Category:Soulless Category:Characters in Infinity Blade III